Where You'd Least Expect It
by Andromeda Earhart
Summary: What happens when someone completely wrong for you feels so completely right?  Maggie/Razor
1. Drunken Words are Sober Truths

Tryouts were in full swing and Maggie was sitting on the side of the ring between Razor and Smashley watching the fresh meat. They had given a sample run to show the girls what to do and were now watching as they skated timed laps. There was definitely some good talent this year. Maggie looked at her watch obsessively, knowing full well that tryouts were due to run past the time she was supposed to pick up her little man from her mom's house.

"Relax, Mayhem. What's got you so on edge?" Razor asked, not even looking at her but keeping his eyes trained on the girls skating by.

"I've just got to get my son soon," she said quickly. She didn't want it to seem like Riley got in the way of her devotion to the team, even though he quite obviously did. Everyone understood, but she still wanted to show her devotion.

"You're not coming out with us tonight?" Smashley asked, clearly sounding disappointed. "Lame, man! Get a sitter!"

"I really don't think I can on such late notice…" Maggie was also disappointed that she didn't get to go out with the girls very often, but her son came first, always.

"Don't give her a hard time, Smash. You can go whenever you need to, Maggie."

"Thanks, Razor," Maggie said, and she really was very grateful.

She stuck around to see the girls' first run through before getting up to go. She snuck out quietly and was nearly in her car before a voice behind her stopped her.

"If you could find a way to come out tonight it would be great to have you with us." She turned around and saw Razor a little ways away, cut off shorts, headband, and all. "It's been a while since we've all gotten together."

"They're actually letting you come, Razor?" she called, smiling back at him. He rolled his eyes but he smiled, too.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Well we'll save a spot for you."

Maggie got into her car and sped off, laughing softly at the sight of Razor in her rear-view mirror.

"There's my man!" Riley ran into the open arms of his mom and giggled as she held him tightly. She picked him up and smiled at her mom. "Thanks again for watching him."

"Oh, any time honey. We were just about to bake a banana bread before you got here." Maggie was so grateful for such a helpful and supportive mom. She hoped to be half the mother hers was.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting the fun," Maggie said smiling at her son.

"I'm having lots of fun at Grandma's! She said next time I can even spend the night if I want!"

"You're welcome to spend the night anytime you want, sweetie." The older woman smiled at the little red haired boy.

"Could I stay tonight?" Riley asked excitedly. "I don't want to go home yet!"

"If it's alright with your mother," she said, looking at her daughter.

"Wow, of course it's alright!" Maggie set her son back on his feet and he ran off into the other room. She looked at her mom and smiled. "Thank you so much. There's actually this thing I was invited to tonight with the girls, and…"

"Don't worry about it. You should have more time to yourself and I'd love nothing more than more time with my grandson."

"You're the best." Maggie kissed her mom on the cheek before walking into the next room where Riley had disappeared. "Don't think you can get away without giving mommy a kiss!"' He giggled as she captured him in her arms and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. They said goodbye and she was off to her house to get ready.

When she got there, she figured she had plenty of time to get ready. She walked into her closet and pulled a few articles of clothing from their hangers. She laid the assortment of clothing on her bed and took what she was wearing off. One by one she tried everything on and finally decided on a loose fitting crème colored dress. It was a little dressier than she usually went for, but she felt like getting more dolled up than usual for some reason. She went into the small bathroom and curled her hair. She already had on thick eyeliner from tryouts, and it was relatively not smudged, so she left it and put on a bit of bronzer and a dab of lip gloss. Satisfied with her reflection, she left to find shoes and settled on simple black pumps. She put on a black blazer and grabbed her bag before leaving the house.

On her way she tried calling the girls to find out where they were, but no one seemed to be answering. The last she called was Bliss, because she figured she wouldn't be allowed to go out. But what the hell, she thought, why not give it a shot?

"Hello?" Bliss asked loudly, voices laughing and talking in the background. Sounds like she was allowed to go out after all.

"Hey, Bliss! It's Maggie!" She yelled into the phone to be sure the girl could hear her.

"Hey! Why aren't you here?"

"I'm on my way now, I was calling to figure out where you guys are!"

She told Maggie they were at a sushi bar they frequented and Maggie was there in fifteen minutes. She sprayed some perfume on herself before getting out of the car and heading inside. It wasn't hard to spot the group of loud vulgar girls. And apparently it wasn't hard for them to spot her, either.

"MAGGIE!" they all yelled in unison. She just laughed and waved. She walked over to the table and sure enough, Razor had saved her a seat. She sat between him and Rosa Sparks.

"Glad you could make it," Razor said with a smile. Maggie noticed he cleaned up nicely. His hair was clean and brushed and he actually had full-length jeans on.

"Thanks for saving me a spot," she answered. Across the table Smashley had nearly shoved her fiancé out of his chair. They were both cracking up laughing.

"Oh, guys, bachelorette party next Friday! Get ready!" Smash yelled to everyone in the party. "Everyone's invited!"

"Everyone?" Razor called to her with a raised brow.

"Everyone but you, fuck face!" Smashley yelled before laughing loudly. Maggie laughed to herself and patted Razor's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I'll invite you to mine if ever I get married. You'll be the entertainment."

"What, the stripper?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Only if you wear your cut-offs."

"Deal," Razor winked. Maggie laughed again at the thought. The server came by to ask her for her order. Everyone had already ordered enough food to go around, so she ordered Sake to drink.

Bloody Holly and Rosa started talking about how they were going to kill Maven and the Rollers this year and that got everyone else, including the new members, pumped up even more. Maggie saw Razor shake his head. She knew what he was thinking, that the girls could just as easily fall back into their old ways. She really felt for him. He had a passion and so often it was wasted on their laziness. She made a mental note to enforce his plays as the captain of the team. They'd be much more likely to listen to her.

They all sat and talked animatedly to one another. Maggie was soon feeling a buzz from her Sake, having started drinking it on an empty stomach. She sobered up a bit when the food came, but was soon buzzed again when she ordered more. They had all planned to go bar hopping when they were done there, which was alright with Bliss because she had to catch the bus home to Bodeen anyway. Soon they all left and carpooled to the first of many bars they frequented.

Inside, it was loud and dirty and everything the Hurl Scout girls were used to. Maggie made her way to the bar to order the first round of shots. The girls and Razor all downed them and Rosa went back for more.

"Where's your man?" Maggie asked Smashley, noticing her fiancé wasn't with them.

"He had to go, early work tomorrow," Smash answered, miming gagging with her finger in her mouth. Maggie laughed.

"Where's _your_ man?" Razor repeated the question, only directing it towards Maggie. She smiled thinking of her baby boy.

"Staying at grandma's tonight!" Razor smiled and nodded. Nice of him to ask, Maggie thought.

"Shots, everybody!" Rosa said as she returned. They all downed that round, and then another soon after. They all talked and yelled animatedly, getting lost in the energy of the bar. Maggie was definitely feeling it now. She followed her usual liquor before beer rule to avoid getting sick. After one more round of shots about five minutes later, she was more than tipsy and decided to stick to beer. She snaked her way out of the loud group and found her way to the bar. She looked for the bartender and noticed Razor sitting at the bar.

"Hey," she called, causing him to jerk his head up and towards her. He nodded and offered a small smile. She walked over to him and squeezed in between him and the guy sitting beside him who gave her a little too inappropriate of a look over. "Hey, Razor, what the fuck are you doing over here?"

"Just tell me you noticed before you came over here too," he said with a shrug. "It's alright, I know how you girls get."

"That's shit, Razor," she said, but knew it really wasn't. She was probably the only one who actually felt bad for neglecting the man. "Look, I'm sorry. I really like having you around even though I'd never admit it!" She smiled at him, her eyes teasing.

"That means a lot," he said, only his eyes weren't teasing. She smiled bigger and leaned in to give him a hug that he wasn't expecting. He patted her back before she pulled away. "Now end your little pity party, buy me a beer, and come back and join the real party!"

He looked up and knew he couldn't say no to her. He ordered them both beers, handed her hers and took his own, and stood to follow her back. Before he left, he flung an elbow at the guy who had been on the other side of her undressing her with his eyes.

Maggie didn't notice and pulled him along behind her. They came back to find they were joined by Eva Destruction. Eva and Holly were in the middle of a derby related argument. Smashley came around to Maggie and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Already?" she asked nodding to the beer. Maggie nodded.

"Yep, already." She had stumbled a bit when Smashley had put her weight on her. She hadn't gone drinking in a really long time and was turning out to be quite the lightweight. She had steadied herself and was relieved when Smash finally stood on her own. "Well then let's chug!" She went and got a beer of her own before returning. Maggie figured why the hell not and took up the challenge. She won, finishing hers off first. Smashley was laughing her ass off, beer running down her face and onto her clothes. The girls decided to go to another bar. When they were all loading into their cars, Razor noticed Maggie stumble.

"Whoa there, tiger. You shouldn't drive."

"But my car," Maggie said, leaning against the small car and fumbling for her keys in her bag.

"Ride with me. Call a cab to come get it tomorrow." It seemed like an order, not a suggestion. She realized he was right and agreed to ride with him. He was being much different tonight than he normally was. He was much sweeter. She wouldn't admit it, and maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but she really liked him like this.

The next place they found themselves in was more of a club setting. People were dancing and there was loud music playing. They hadn't been here before. It was a suggestion of Eva's. Inside, they all hit the bar first. Maggie ordered a beer and quickly began to drink. Razor also ordered a beer, and the rest of the girls had more shots. The girls all looked pretty tipsy and one by one went out on the dance floor, first dirty dancing with each other and then gradually pairing off with random guys that seemed interested. Maggie leaned back against the bar and watched, not in the mood for that sort of thing tonight. She was hardly ever in the mood for that sort of thing anymore. She felt like an old maid sometimes, but realized she was really just maturing out of the causal dating and one-night-stand scene.

"What's the matter, not gonna go join the girls?" Razor asked, suddenly beside her again. She wasn't sure that he'd ever actually left.

"Nah, I'm good here. What about you?" She looked over at him and studied him more carefully, and _damn_ he was looking good tonight. He had a sort of worn in blazer on that fit him well, a t-shirt underneath it, and his jeans were dark.

"No, I'm good too. Besides, I'd look like a fool dancing out there by myself." She was about to scold him again for being hard on himself but realized it was true, the other girls would just laugh in his face at the prospect of dancing with him.

"Fuck this," Maggie said suddenly. She finished her beer and slammed it on the counter. Razor jumped a little.

"What?" he asked, very confused. Maggie was flat out drunk now and all inhibitions were gone.

"Dance with me, Razor." He looked at her questioningly, but she was only more adamant. "Fucking dance with me, Razor! You only live once!"

He looked at her and smiled, finding her intoxication hilarious and adorable all at the same time. "Whatever you say, Mag."

She boldly took his hand and led him out to where everyone else was dancing and drinking.

Maggie hadn't danced in forever and it showed, but she didn't care. She moved back and forth and pulled on Razor's hands, forcing him to do the same. She lost herself in what she was doing, just enjoying the moment. Razor soon did the same, moving slightly awkwardly back and forth. People who worked for the club walked around selling drinks, which both took gladly, and soon enough Razor was nearly as drunk as Maggie.

Gradually their dancing became much less awkward and became more natural. It also became slightly dirtier. Everyone else in the club was dancing dirty, so eventually it only felt natural to Maggie to turn around and slightly back into Razor. Their hips moved in unison and one of his hands found her waist. Maggie closed her eyes and every so often she would move closer and closer to him until she was completely backed into him. Now both of his hands were on her waist, and it felt good, she thought.

She couldn't say how long they were dancing there like that, but finally she was worn out and turned back around and draped her arms over his shoulders, hardly able to keep her eyes open and grinning like an idiot.

"Razor, you're a good dancer," she slurred, tugging on his hair. He grinned back down at her.

"You're a _great_ dancer, Maggie," he murmured back. She laughed and it was contagious and he laughed, too.

"Well I think it's time I get home, " she said, attempting to regain her composure as she stood up as straight as possible and looked around, "Where is everyone? I want to say goodbye."

"I don't know," Razor said as he too looked around but found it extremely hard to not look back at Maggie. She had looked absolutely wonderful; he'd thought so all night. And now that their bodies were touching he didn't know if he'd be able to stop touching her.

"Must have left," Maggie said sadly. Razor nodded and then she had his hand in hers and was guiding him outside. They decided to share a cab because they lived in the same general direction. They called one and waited on the curb for it to arrive. As they sat on the curb, Maggie relaxed against him. Her head fit nicely on his shoulder, she couldn't help but notice. And whatever that smell was he was wearing, it smelled _really_ good, even after the disgusting smells of the bar and club. Too soon, she thought, the cab arrived. Razor opened the door and let her get in first. They each gave their addresses and settled into the back seat.

"Tonight's been pretty kickass," Maggie noted as the cab started moving. Razor nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I was able to come out."

"Me too," he said, and he hadn't stopped nodding. "I'm really glad."

They rode through Austin and Maggie displayed what she typically did when she was drunk, incessant talking. She talked again about just how great the night had been. She talked about the two loves of her life, her son and derby. They both talked about derby. Razor went on a little tangent of his own about how skating was the love of his life. Maggie took control back over the conversation and promised Razor that she would make sure he got the respect he deserved. Because he _did _deserve it. And then they were at her house. Sitting out front. She turned to look at the house, but didn't make a move to get out. She looked back at Razor and he just looked _so good_ and when she leaned forward to give him a hug he smelled _so good_ and she was surprised in not wanting this simple moment to end. And then when she pulled back to look at him her eyes studied his lips and how they moved when he was saying goodbye and then before she knew it she had pressed her own to them, unable to resist wanting to know how they felt. And they felt _good_. And he thought she felt really good, too, and they sat there, lips moving slowly, then quickly, against the others.

And just as quickly as it had begun, it ended when Maggie pulled back and shook her head. "I…"

"I get it," Razor said quickly, interrupting her, even though he didn't really get it. He just wanted to say he did before he heard whatever excuse she'd think up. He didn't want to hear about how it was a mistake or how she didn't think of him like _that._ So he smiled weakly and once again said, "Goodnight, Maggie."

"Night, Razor," she said softly before getting out of the car. He had the cab driver wait until he saw that she was safely inside before going the rest of the distance to his home. Each of them spent the rest of the night wishing that short time in the cab had lasted all night long.


	2. Cause and Effect

The next morning Maggie woke up with the hangover from hell. It took her a while to remember what exactly had happened before, but when she finally did she felt even worse. She was surprised to not exactly regret what had happened with Razor. Well, she regretted it, it was hasty and irresponsible and now things would be shitty and awkward between them. However, she had actually really enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it. And it had felt so natural.

She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind as she got up and got ready. Her mom called when she was in the shower so when she got out she called her back and agreed to come to breakfast. She put on a light blue dress and kept her face bare of the harsh make up she was accustomed to for derby, sticking to simple tinted moisturizer and mascara. She grabbed her purse and was out the door. When she pulled up to her mom's a little red haired boy jumping at the door greeted her. Her heart nearly melted at the sight of him. She really loved the relationship she shared with her son. She laughed as she parked her car and hurried to the door to wrap him up in a hug.

"Did you have fun last night, Riles?" she asked as she swept him up and carried him inside. He nodded wildly.

"Yeah, I love grandma's house!"

"Good." She carried him into the kitchen where her mom stood cooking and she set Riley back on his feet. She went to get plates from the cabinet beside where her mom stood. "Was he alright, mom? Thanks again for watching him."

"Of course he was! He's always welcome here, and so are you." Maggie smiled gratefully and gave her mom a hug before setting the plates down on the counter and moving to the cups. She got everyone juice to drink and poured herself a cup of coffee, eager to start nursing her hangover. Soon breakfast was ready and they were at the table eating and talking and enjoying each other.

"You guys should come to dinner tonight. Your dad will be back from visiting Uncle Joe and I'm cooking a big meal. It'll be fun, he'd sure love to see you."

"That sounds great, mom, but I have derby practice and Riley has a birthday party to go to. We wouldn't be able to come until like, seven thirty or eight."

"That's perfectly fine! Just try not to get too banged up at practice, sweetie."

"Not making any promises," Maggie joked, but she really appreciated how supportive her mom was of her. They finished their meals and hung around while Maggie helped her mom clean up. Riley was watching cartoons when they joined him. They stayed like that for a while until Maggie dismissed them so she and her son could get ready for each of their obligations. They went home and each went to their rooms.

Riley reappeared in her room just after she had her Hurl Scout uniform on, tights and all, and she looked over to see he had changed his clothes.

"Did you put your dirty clothes in the hamper?" she asked, pointing at him, and he nodded enthusiastically. "That's my little man." He sat by her while she put on her war paint, playing with a small toy car. She finally finished getting herself ready and got up, Riley following her, and they were in the kitchen. She got him a juice box before they were out the door. They pulled up to Riley's friend's house early.

"Hi, Janet," Maggie said from the driver's seat as the other boy's mother came to greet her. Riley got out and immediately ran for the door after telling Maggie goodbye. "Thanks again for letting him stay a little late tonight. I'll try to get out a little early."

"No, don't worry about it! Thomas loves it when Riley comes over. Take as long as you need."

Maggie thanked her and pulled back out of the driveway. She got to practice nearly forty-five minutes later, late as usual. She knew Razor would go on and on about how no one respected him and she really felt bad about it. She ran inside and pulled her skates from her locker. She strapped them on quickly and skated out to the rink. Out of breath, she came to a stop where Razor and Ruthless sat against the railing.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take Riley to a birthday party and-"

"Don't worry about it, Maggie. You're jammer next, show the newbies how it's done." When their eyes met, there was a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She quickly averted her eyes by skating past him and towards the ring.

"Sure thing," she half said half mumbled. She felt so fucking stupid for letting her feelings affect her like that. Razor had been very normal, but she just had to go and act all awkward. Her head was only halfway in it as she quickly skated past the other girls. Limbs were being flung at her from every direction and it was only a matter of time before-

BAM.

She wasn't skating anymore, she was flying out of control. Before she knew it her whole body hit the ground full force. The only thing she could register was immense pain before her vision went dark.

Razor rushed over before any of the girls in the ring could notice the impact of the hit. He held her head in one hand and used the other to nudge her as he called her name. One by one other girls huddled around. When she finally came to, her vision was blurry and her head was throbbing in pain.

There were about ten different Razors floating above her head, and she blinked her eyes very slowly until they all merged into one.

She tried to say his name but the word wouldn't come out.

He gave a feeble smile and brushed back her hair before suddenly looking up.

"What is wrong with you all, someone get her some goddamn ice!"

He helped her up, although she was entirely unstable. He basically carried her over to a bench and kept his arm securely around her to keep her from falling. She held an ice pack to her head and leaned against him.

"I really schooled those newbies, didn't I?" she said sarcastically. She was so damn frustrated with herself. How could she act like such an idiot? She groaned and leaned into him more as a particularly sharp pain surged through her. He only held her more securely.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Your head is always in the game." He fell silent and she didn't dare say anything. At the rate she was going it would only make things worse. He was the one to break the silence. "Anything you want to…" he cleared his throat before finishing, "…talk about?"

She hesitated as she looked around at the girls who had gotten back into the swing of things. She then looked at him and her stomach came back full force with the stupid fluttering shit. She surprised herself by nodding.

"Yeah, but not here. Will you be around after?" He gave a small smile and nodded. He made sure she could sit up on her own before returning to the team and finishing out practice. When the girls were all huddled together half listening to Razor's criticism and parting words, she suddenly remembered she was supposed to leave early to get Riley.

"Fuck!" She yelled. She jumped to her feet but stumbled immediately as her vision blurred. She stood still as it went back to normal, then returned to hurrying around to get her things together. She stumbled all the way out to her car before she heard Razor behind her.

"Where in the hell are you going? You can't drive, you can't even see straight!" She explained her situation and Razor was sure she stayed put while he disappeared. He reappeared with Bliss in tow.

"Bliss is going to get Riley and take him to your mom's. She'll explain. You need to rest." Again, as he had done the previous night, he wasn't asking. He was commanding. She surrendered and threw her keys to Bliss.

She murmured thanks to the girl before sulking over to Razor. "Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"You need rest," he repeated. "Want me to give you a lift home?" She grabbed his arm for support and looked up at him. All awkwardness washed away when their eyes were locked together. She didn't know what had come over her in regards to Razor in the past twenty-four hours, and she wasn't quite sure she liked it, but she did know the feeling didn't feel to be going away anytime soon. Her response to his question was simple.

"Your place is closer."


End file.
